The invention relates to a method and a device for operating a non-contact charging device for an electric and/or hybrid vehicle. The invention further relates to a vehicle comprising an electric and/or hybrid drive and to a computer program product.
Electrically powered vehicles require a charging device to re-charge the electrical energy store at regular intervals. At present, charging systems are under development, which allow an electric and/or hybrid vehicle to be charged in a non-contact manner. This technology takes advantage of the induction principle, in which current is transmitted from a stationary primary coil to a secondary coil in the electric vehicle by way of a change in the magnetic field. The primary coil, which is installed beneath the road surface, is excited by an external current source, whereby a constantly changing magnetic field is created. This change in the magnetic field induces electrical voltage in the secondary coil, which is located in the vehicle, and charges electrical energy stores, in particular the high-voltage battery, of the electric or hybrid vehicle. These changes in the magnetic field typically have a frequency in the range of 60 kHz to 200 kHz. Motor vehicles increasingly comprise vehicle function systems that use the same frequency range as the charging devices.